


Серьезнее, чем кажется

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Иногда Баки сжимал руку слишком сильно.





	Серьезнее, чем кажется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is not harmless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880227) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



> **Предупреждения:** кинк на легкое удушение
> 
> Бета: [oljakusun](/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun)

Иногда Баки сжимал руку слишком сильно, оставляя синяки в форме большого пальца там, где металлические пластины защипывали нежную кожу на бедре Клинта. Баки извинялся на следующее утро, глухим голосом и отведя глаза. Он знал о веренице людей, причинивших боль Клинту в прошлом, и что-то внутри тянуло от мысли, что он мог стать одним из них.

Клинт всегда был в движении: дергающиеся руки, нервные ноги и незатыкающийся рот. Когда он забывал надеть слуховые аппараты, его голос разносился по всей квартире. Баки в такие моменты думал о колибри, но он не признался бы в этом Клинту даже под страхом смерти. Было слишком много энергии в этом маленьком теле, и вся она была криком, раздававшимся разом. Клинт говорил, что это помогает не зацикливаться вне миссий. Если он зацикливался, то слишком легко терял счет времени.

Это Баки мог понять.

В постели Клинт любил, когда его крепко держали: руки над головой или за спиной, тело зафиксировано телом Баки. Тот старался не придавливать слишком сильно, не повреждать нежные, изящные кости запястий Клинта своей металлической рукой, но иногда…

Иногда он забывал, что за энергией, точной стрельбой и громкой речью Клинт был всего лишь человеком. В какие-то дни он заполнял весь мир Баки, был больше жизни, больше, чем кто-либо должен был быть, — тащил Баки обратно на землю и удерживал на ней. Клинт был добрым, умным и веселым, готовым подниматься снова, сколько бы его ни побеждали. Внутри он был больше, чем человек, но оболочка оставалась хрупкой.

— Не стоит из-за этого беспокоиться, — уверял Клинт, когда Баки гладил темный кровоподтек под его левым локтем. Пятно было неровным и с просветом посередине от зазора между пластин на большом пальце Баки. Клинт пнул чужое бедро коленом, широко улыбаясь:

— Знаешь, они мне нравятся. Заставляют думать о тебе.

— Не хочу ассоциироваться с болью, — мягко отозвался Баки. Он не мог перестать смотреть на край синяка, уже становившийся желтым. Баки оставил за собой много горя и смертей. Он хотел быть хорошим воспоминанием для Клинта. Чем-то безопасным. Добрым.

Баки давно не был ни к кому добрым. Он забыл, что это такое.

— Эй, — Клинт потянул его вверх, достаточно сильный, чтобы поднять весь вес Баки. Потерся носом о шею и промычал: — Это не про боль, хорошо? Для разнообразия. Мне нравится знать, что я тоже не даю тебе зацикливаться. Старый добрый Клинт Бартон способен заставить большого страшного Зимнего Солдата потерять контроль от страсти. Я точно вписываю это в свое резюме. 

— Ты такой засранец, — ответил Баки. Клинт засмеялся, обдав челюсть влажным и теплым дыханием. Он переплел их ноги между собой и перевернулся. На шее у него тоже был синяк в форме рта Баки.

— Это тебе во мне и нравится, — парировал Клинт. Он снял футболку, задев вечно взъерошенные волосы, и повел бровями. — Думаешь, я не могу выдержать немного погрубее?

— Не надо ничего выдерживать, — ответил Баки. Он провел правой рукой по торсу Клинта, пересчитывая шрамы и веснушки. Тот выдохнул и пригласительно двинул бедрами вперед. Баки остановился над резинкой штанов, погладил пальцем выпирающую сбоку костяшку.

— Бла-бла-бла. 

Клинт потянул Баки за левое запястье и устроил ладонь на своем горле. Восприятие через металл отличалось от ощущений кожей, но Баки все равно чувствовал трепет пульса Клинта и движения чужого тела от неровного дыхания. Клинт поочередно согнул его пальцы, пока шея не оказалась в надежном захвате, отчего сердце Баки пропустило удар. 

— Если бы ты хотел причинить мне боль, — сказал Клинт немного неразборчиво из-за того, что подбородок задевал при речи место между большим и указательным пальцами Баки, — настоящую боль, то ты бы уже это сделал. Так что или передави мне горло и успокойся, или пойми уже, что я качаюсь побольше даже твоего и могу пережить пару засосов.

Баки немного сжал руку, наблюдая, как у Клинта потемнели глаза. Тот откинул голову назад, предоставляя больше места. Баки ведь правда мог. Это заняло бы секунды, тонкая кожа Клинта смялась бы под рукой, словно бумага. Но он не сделал бы этого. Не стал бы. Не с Клинтом.

Он потянул Клинта за горло вниз и поцеловал. Дыхание у того было сбитым из-за давления, но когда Баки попытался убрать руку, Клинт схватил его запястье и удержал на месте.

Баки оставлял новые следы пальцев и засосы вдоль чужого бока, слушал вырывающиеся стоны. Это все еще было неправильным, все еще заставляло чувствовать себя мудаком на каждом сбитом вдохе Клинта, но с утра тот ходил по квартире в одних трусах и, сам того не замечая, мягко трогал синяки. 

Баки не извинялся. Теперь не было нужды.

***

Это не было романом. Не взаправду. Клинт не покупал цветы. Баки не шептал беззаботную чушь Клинту на ухо. Они не ходили на свидания в крутые рестораны и не говорили о светлом совместном будущем. Потому что его могло попросту не быть. Скорее всего, не было бы. Они это понимали.

Вместо этого Баки делал бутерброды с сыром и помидорами в ночи, когда Клинт возвращался с заданий. Клинт один за другим крутил исторические фильмы про Вторую Мировую и «не замечал», что у Баки после них глаза на мокром месте. На собраниях после миссий они сидели рядом, а после не давали никому другому заботиться о ранах друг друга.

У Баки были свои скелеты в шкафу и ночи, когда он задыхался, просыпаясь в поту. Клинт не трогал его, не предлагал обняться или потискаться. Он пережидал, пока дыхание Баки не выравнивалось, и приносил кофе. В эти ночи они не шли обратно в постель, а сидели на кухне с кофейником посреди стола, и кроме постукивания ложек по чашкам, ничто не нарушало тишину.

Они не занимались любовью. Они по-разному трахались, и то Баки металлической рукой вдавливал Клинта в стену, то Клинт седлал Баки и делал все по-своему. После этого они легко засыпали — сплетением грубых прикосновений и искусанных губ.

Иногда Баки сжимал руку слишком сильно, оставляя синяки в форме большого пальца там, где металлические пластины защипывали нежную кожу на бедре Клинта. Баки извинялся на следующее утро, глухим голосом и отведя глаза. Клинту доставалось и похуже от тех, кто говорил, что любит его. Разница была в том, что с Баки это было случайностью, а не потерей контроля.

Клинт делил с ним постель, позволив себе расслабиться рядом с тем, кто запросто мог убить. Они мылись вместе и Баки верил, что ему не всадят в спину нож, когда он отвернется. Они понемногу открывались друг другу, отступали назад при излишней близости, снова боролись за потерянные сантиметры. Никто из них не уходил. Не хотел уходить. 

Клинт никогда не говорил, что любит Баки. Он долгие годы никому этого не говорил. С тех пор как брат попытался его убить. Баки никому не говорил этого еще дольше. Но иногда Клинт замечал его взгляд и все равно слышал слова. Интересно, слышал ли их и Баки.

Это не было романом. Романы не для них. Да им это и не нужно.


End file.
